Vs. Sentret
Vs. Sentret is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 1/9/15. Story Chikorita is running through a foggy forest, Ian, Elise and Conway not far behind. Chikorita: (Excitedly) Chika! Chika! Ian: Easy, Chikorita. We’re coming. Chikorita: Chika! (It runs off ahead.) Elise: I do wonder if that Chikorita does belong to Professor Elm. Conway: Seeing him is our first stop anyway. We’ll be able to ask him and see. Chikorita: Chika! Ian hears angst in its voice, and runs forward. Elise and Conway join as well, finding Chikorita stopped in front of a lake. A four legged creature shining like an aurora is standing on top of the water. The group stares in awe, as Ian steps forward, excited. Ian: Chikorita, you ready? Chikorita: Chika! The aurora responds, looking in their direction. It then hops off the water, the light fading and disappearing. Elise: What was that Pokémon? Conway: One that is unique to Johto, I believe. Ian takes off in a run, chasing after the aurora. Chikorita follows, struggling to keep up. They come out of the forest, and see the city of New Bark Town. Chikorita catches up, climbing up Ian’s shoulder. Elise and Conway arrive, Elise marveling at the city. Elise: Wow! It’s so beautiful! Look at all the greenery! Conway: Johto is much more of a rural country compared to Kanto, with only a few big cities and ports. It has a completely different atmosphere. Ian makes his way down the cliff, and enters the city. They walk around, past the Pokémon Center. They arrive at a dome shaped lab, as Ian knocks on the door. It opens, as they see Professor Elm, a young man, looking into a microscope. Elm: (Not looking up) Why hello Nurse Joy. You here to take the Pokémon for their checkup? Ian: Uh, no. I am here to ask if this Chikorita was yours. Chikorita: Chika. Elm: No, I don’t have a Chikorita at the moment. I just gave out one to a new trainer, who picked it up just yesterday. You must’ve found a wild one. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise: Togepi, hush. Elm: Togepi? (Elm looks up, seeing the group.) Ah! So you’re Elise! Professor Oak spoke highly of you! Elise: Of me?! Elm: Yes, especially of your discovery of Fairy types. We talked a great deal about you when he enquired about Togepi. Joey: Professor! (Joey, a Youngster, comes in, a Sentret with him.) Where have you been?! You were supposed to meet me outside! Elm: Sorry, Joey. But I got caught up on my research about the mitochondria of this Pokémon cell. Ian: You a trainer? Joey reacts in surprise, just noticing them for the first time. Joey: Whoa! Who are you?! Ian: Ian. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Sentret. Pokédex: Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. This Pokémon surveys the surroundings for danger by standing on its tail. Togepi hops out of Elise’s hands, and goes over to Sentret. Togepi: Toge, toge! Sentret: Sen! Sentret wags its tail, Togepi fascinated by it. It happily chases it, Sentret leading it around in a circle. Ian: I challenge you to a battle. I want to test out my Chikorita with you. Joey: Chikorita? But Professor, I thought we gave out our Chikorita out yesterday. Elm: Oh, are you the trainer from yesterday? Is something the matter? Joey: Professor, the trainer from yesterday was a girl. Elm: Oh, right. Silly me. Ian: Do you accept? Joey: Uh, sure. I’m not that strong a battler, but I’ll do what I can! The group goes outside, Ian and Joey staring down, Chikorita and Sentret ready for battle. Joey: (Nervously) Okay, let’s see. Sentret’s moves are Ian: Razor Leaf! Joey: Wait! I’m not ready! Chikorita launches Razor Leaf, which Sentret frantically dodges. Chikorita appears in its face, hitting it with Tackle. Joey: Uh, use Scratch! Ian: Reflect! Sentret goes for Scratch, as Reflect envelops Chikorita, the Scratch bouncing off. Sentret is knocked back, as Chikorita releases another Razor Leaf, defeating Sentret. Joey: No way! Ian: Looks like our win. Nice work Chikorita. Chikorita: Chika! Joey: Wow, you’re a strong trainer. Elm: You don’t seem like a rookie that I just gave a Pokémon to. Especially if I just gave you that Pokémon just yesterday. Ian: You didn’t give it to me, though I did receive it yesterday. Elm: Well, then I suggest you sign up for the Pokémon League at the Pokémon Center. It is where all the strongest trainers go to compete. Ian: (Sarcastically) Thanks. I’ll go do that right now. End Scene Nurse Joy: Now, to sign you up, I’ll need your Pokédex. Ian gives Nurse Joy his Pokédex, as she scans it into the computer. Ian’s information comes up, as the registry info goes through. Nurse Joy: Okay. You are all set to go. Ian: Thank you. Where’s the closet gym? Nurse Joy: From here, I suggest Violet City. It’s not too far, and for a trainer of your apparent experience, it’d be a good choice for you. Ian: Thank you. Ian walks away, Chikorita running over to him. Ian: Let’s go. To Violet City. Chikorita: Chika! Elise: We’re leaving now?! Conway: Surely you know by now. There’s no slowing Ian down. Ian walks out of the Pokémon Center, Elise and Conway following. Main Events * Ian registers for the Johto League. * The group meets Professor Elm. * The group sees the image of Suicune. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Professor Elm * Joey * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Suicune (Unnamed) * Sentret (Joey's) Trivia * Professor Elm is as spacey as in the anime. He knew and remembered Elise, however. * Joey is based on the Youngster that is the first trainer battle to be fought. However, he has a Sentret instead of a Rattata. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise